Enquête à la campagne
by Glasgow
Summary: Coincés dans un petit village, Lestrade et Sherlock sont confrontés à une meurtrière tandis que leur relation en profite pour se développer. Lestrade/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

Certains seront certainement déçus, mais point de John dans cette fic, même si l'on parle de lui parfois^^ Ben oui, c'est que j'aime le Lestrade/Sherlock moi, et cela me suffit ;) Cet OS étant un peu plus long que prévu je vais le poster en deux fois, la seconde partie arrivera dans quelques jours. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé retrouver moi-même ces deux là.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Irrité, Lestrade ralluma pour la énième fois l'autoradio, se faisant la promesse que si l'autre esquissait à nouveau un geste pour l'éteindre, il l'étranglerait sans préavis. Et effectivement Sherlock porta effectivement la main à l'objet du délit, comme prévu. L'inspecteur lui tapa les doigts, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant turbulent. Bof, ça lui poserait moins de problème qu'un meurtre.

« Stop ! s'écria-t-il. Ma voiture, ma radio… Je te fais un dessin ?

- Cette émission est absurde.

- Je pensais pourtant que ça te plairait. Des enquêtes impossibles… ça te rappelle le boulot. Et je suis sûr que tu vas être capable de résoudre cette affaire juste en écoutant ces quelques témoignages.

- Impossible de me concentrer sur ce qui pourrait être intéressant, grogna le détective, je suis déconcentré par l'animateur. Non mais quel ton mielleux, hypocrite… Et puis on se fiche bien de son avis. On dirait John avec son blog.

- Nous y voilà », nota Greg en changeant de station.

Musique un peu trop moderne à son goût, pas moyen de se souvenir le nom de cette chanteuse qui en faisait des tonnes, mais puisqu'il était enfin parvenu à faire parler Sherlock l'essentiel n'était plus dans la radio.

« Comment ça nous y voilà ?

- Enfin tu abordes le sujet John.

- Il n'y a pas de sujet John. »

C'est pour ça que tu rumines depuis deux jours qu'on a quitté Londres, songea Lestrade avec malgré tout une pointe d'amusement. En même temps il y avait fort à parier que c'était la première fois que les deux lascars étaient séparés aussi longtemps. A perturber autant le détective, normal que leur entourage les pense en couple. L'aîné pourtant savait qu'il n'en était rien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris par l'attachement qu'éprouvait Holmes pour son colocataire.

« S'il te manque autant tu n'avais qu'à t'excuser quand tu en avais l'occasion.

- Il ne me manque pas !

- Il serait certainement venu avec nous.

- En aucun cas. Pour rater un rendez-vous avec sa conquête du moment ?

- Et crois-moi, ça m'aurait facilité la tâche qu'il vienne. Je ne sais pas comment il peut te supporter au quotidien. »

Les deux hommes étaient coutumiers de ce genre de dialogues de sourd, où aucun n'écoutait finalement l'autre. Etrangement c'était un système de communication qui fonctionnait. Et cette fois Greg, qui se sentait remonté contre l'autre homme pour les quarante-huit heures éprouvantes qu'il venait de passer, se sentait enfin plus détendu.

Ils avaient quitté Londres deux jours plus tôt pour se rendre à proximité de Newcastle Afin d'interroger l'ex compagne de leur suspect sur une affaire en cours. La jeune femme, peu encline à leur faciliter la tâche, leur raccrochait systématiquement au nez, ce qui avait poussé Lestrade à choisir de faire le voyage, entraînant un Sherlock curieux dans son sillage. Une grève du rail et avec elle la crainte de se retrouver coincé avec le petit génie dans une gare quelconque avait décidé le policier à prendre sa voiture. Il avait mal calculé son coup finalement, ne pouvant se soustraire à l'autre homme dans ce petit espace. Mauvais choix. A sa décharge pourtant, dans ses calculs il avait inclus la présence de John. Mais celui-ci, après une nouvelle dispute avec son colocataire, avait préféré déclarer forfait au moment du départ. Lestrade ne pouvait le lui reprocher, il en aurait fait autant si seulement il en avait eu l'opportunité.

Et les voilà sur le chemin du retour. Ce voyage, en plus d'être fatiguant, s'était de surcroît avéré inutile, n'apportant définitivement rien à leur enquête. Enquête néanmoins que Sherlock avait affirmé avoir résolue huit heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit bouiboui sans âme où seul l'aîné avait mangé. Celui-ci avait des doutes quant à la culpabilité soudaine de la mère avancée par le logicien, mais l'expérience lui avait appris à faire confiance à ses dires. Ne restait qu'à rentrer pour tester cette dernière théorie.

« Hum Lestrade, je ne porte qu'un intérêt tout relatif aux voitures, n'ayant passé le permis que dans le but de faciliter mes trajets hors de la capitale.

La raison probablement pour laquelle depuis la veille qu'ils roulaient il n'avait pris le volant qu'un seule toute petite fois, et de mauvais grâce encore, songea le DI avec amertume

« Mais tout de même, reprit le cadet du même ton monocorde, c'est normal cette fumée qui sort du capot ? »

Le policier lâcha un juron tandis qu'il remarquait lui aussi ce détail. Dans sa tête il passa en revu les détails de sa dernière révision, tentant de se remémorer s'il avait reçu des mises en garde spéciales de la part de son garagiste. C'est que la bête commençait à afficher un kilométrage certain. Un instant plus tard, le tableau de bord s'illumina joyeusement avant de s'éteindre brutalement en même temps que le véhicule lui-même.

« Et merde ! maugréa Lestrade en parvenant tout juste à se ranger sur le bas-côté.

- Oh Lestrade, le coup de la panne, tu as osé… Même moi je sais combien c'est cliché. »

Intéressant de voir le cadet tenter ainsi une manœuvre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tellement ironique en, à plus forte raison qu'au début de leur collaboration le policier avait été plus d'une fois tenté par ce type de manœuvre plus ou moins subtile. Avant de comprendre que ce genre de démarche était bien inutile avec un type pareil. A présent néanmoins ce n'était pas son problème le plus important.

« Je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose, dit-il en ouvrant le capot. Essaie d'appeler quelqu'un de ton côté.

- John ne répondra certainement pas s'il voit mon numéro, soupira Sherlock, toute trace de sa malice précédente envolée.

- C'est plutôt à un dépanneur que je songeais. Pas sûr que depuis Londres John puisse nous être d'une quelconque utilité. »

Au regard blessé qu'il lui lança alors, Greg comprit que le Sherlock facétieux qui s'étai montré un trop bref instant s'était bel et bien envolé. C'était évidemment une déception, mais l'aîné avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, comme sortir sous la pluie pour se lancer à la recherche d'une panne qu'il ne comprendrait certainement pas.

Le gamin, l'air assez peu concerné par ce qui se passait, sortit finalement son portable de sa poche tandis que Lestrade se précipitait hors du véhicule en grommelant. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le capot qu'il était déjà totalement trempé. Et comme prévu après un rapide examen il ne remarqua rien qui pouvait expliquer l'incident. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais montré le moindre intérêt aux voitures. Pour lui à partir du moment où un véhicule l'emmenait à destination, il savait faire le plein d'essence et se contentait parfaitement de cela. Pour le reste il faisait confiance à son garagiste habituel. Autant dire qu'il n'y comprenait rien à présent. Ils étaient donc plutôt mal barrés à ce stade. La mort dans l'âme, il regagna l'habitacle, où Sherlock l'accueillit avec un regard insistant.

« Je n'ai pas de réseau, glissa le cadet avec dépit.

- Logique », grogna le policier, qui bizarrement s'était attendu à ce genre de dénouement.

Par acquit de conscience il vérifia tout de même son propre téléphone, quoi qu'en vain.

« Le prochain village doit être à moins de trois miles, dit le détective. Ce qui n'est pas irréalisable en soit. Mais avec cette pluie…

- C'est une averse. Il n'y a eu que ça toute la journée, rappela Lestrade. Attendons que ça passe puis nous irons à pieds. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, guère enchanté par ce contretemps.

Comme prévu, il cessa rapidement de pleuvoir et les deux hommes purent se mettre en route, couvrant rapidement les quelques miles qui les séparaient du village le plus proche, une bourgade de quelques centaines d'âmes à peine. Voilà qui s'annonçait follement stimulant pour Holmes. Lestrade se prit à penser que s'ils se retrouvaient coincés ici plusieurs jours il n'y survivrait certainement pas.

Les deux hommes n'eurent aucun mal à localiser le garagiste du coin, qui alla récupérer la voiture. Après un bref examen, il rassura le propriétaire en lui annonçant que c'était une panne classique. Pas de pièce rare à commander et à attendre des jours et des jours, pensa Greg avec soulagement. Au vu de son travail le professionnel promit de leur rendre le véhicule sous quarante-huit heures. Deux jours, ça devait être gérable. Avec de la chance ils auraient peut-être un petit meurtre à se mettre sous la dent, l'idéal pour occuper le petit génie. Quelle pensée cynique, songea alors le policier. Et malsaine ! Il se faisait l'effet, à souhaiter ainsi du malheur à cette communauté, d'être aussi tordu que Sherlock lui-même. Décidément, il fallait qu'il cesse d'urgence de le fréquenter autant, parce qu'il craignait bien souvent de finir aussi blasé et insensible que lui.

Les deux hommes connurent un grand moment de solitude lorsqu'ils demandèrent au garagiste de leur indiquer l'hôtel le plus proche. Apparemment ce genre d'établissement n'existait pas dans le coin. Logique en même temps, les touristes ne se bousculaient pas particulièrement. Ils se virent finalement indiquer l'adresse d'une maison d'hôtes, sans pour autant avoir l'assurance d'y trouver des chambres libres. Décidément, ce petit contretemps s'annonçait de plus en plus compliqué.

La petite maison dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était tout à fait charmante, même si Sherlock, fidèle à son habitude, resta totalement hermétique à la beauté du cadre. Greg pour sa part apprécia immédiatement l'endroit, lieu idéal pour un week-end en amoureux. Et lui était coincé là avec Holmes, l'homme qu'il avait tellement désiré par le passé, quelle ironie. Ils furent accueillis par une femme au moins aussi chaleureuse que ne l'était la maison, qui ressemblait en bien des points à Mrs. Hudson.

« Vous verrez, la chambre est idéale pour un couple, vous y serez bien.

- La chambre ? En fait nous…, commença Lestrade.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, l'interrompit vivement Sherlock, exaspéré. C'est deux chambres qu'il nous faut. »

Décidément c'était une manie. Généralement tout le monde le pensait en couple avec John, voilà qu'il se passait la même chose avec Lestrade. C'était lassant.

« Oh, hoqueta la vieille dame. C'est-à-dire que mes deux autres chambres sont déjà occupées.

- Nous nous contenterons de ce que vous avez », trancha Greg en voyant le regard douloureux de son ami.

Etant donné les circonstances autant savoir se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient où les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes étaient introduits dans leur chambre avec leurs maigres effets. Une belle chambre, agréablement meublée avec un soin tout particulier. Une commode sur laquelle se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs fraîches, deux fauteuils qui semblaient tout particulièrement confortables, un lit avec des draps en dentelle… Une grande salle de bain attenante, contenant une baignoire d'une taille parfaite pour deux personnes. Un bref instant, retombant dans ses anciens travers, lorsqu'il fantasmait à tout moment sur Holmes, Greg s'imagina dans cette baignoire avec lui. Mauvaise idée ! Comme si Sherlock était du genre à perdre du temps à barboter dans l'eau.

Après un détour par salle à manger pour profiter de la table d'hôtes, où Sherlock consenti à manger un peu, le policier proposa une promenade dans les rues. La nuit qui venait de tomber était superbe, la température agréable, c'était l'occasion rêvée désormais qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Et puis à la vérité l'idée de se retrouver aussi tôt dans leur chambre totalement romantique ne le branchait que moyennement. Il avait eu trop de mal pour se défaire de son attachement pour le cadet pour avoir une telle proximité avec lui. La rechute menaçait, il le sentait. Quel besoin avait Sherlock d'être aussi attirant ? A son grand étonnement, le détective accepta sa proposition et les deux déambulèrent un moment en silence dans les petites rues. Lestrade pendant ce temps s'interrogeait sur la façon dont il allait gérer de partager le même lit. Il avait accepté pour ne pas engendrer de problèmes avec la propriétaire des lieux, qui avait paru suffisamment gêné pour eux, mais à présent que le temps passait il en venait à se demander s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux d'aller passer la nuit dans sa voiture.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus durant la nuit, dit tout à coup le cadet. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais. »

De mon côté c'est moins sûr, songea Lestrade avec amertume.

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? lança-t-il plutôt en espérant paraître nonchalant.

- Tu sembles nerveux, et connaissant ton passif à mon égard ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer pourquoi.

- Mon passif ? s'écria Greg, surpris. Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Tu es si transparent. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec tellement d'intensité, ni nourri tant d'intérêt pour ma personne. Remarque, c'est plutôt flatteur. J'étais presque déçu que ça s'arrête.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à l'époque ?

- Je n'étais pas intéressé, marmonna Sherlock avec son tact habituel. Je ne voulais pas t'encourager.

- Au moins c'est clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait repenser à cette période ?

- Ça c'est quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer, souffla Lestrade avec un haussement d'épaules. Les sentiments, ce genre de choses, ça ne se contrôle pas.

- Tu as envie de moi ?

- Voilà une question à laquelle je ne risque pas de répondre Sherlock.

- Donc c'est oui ?

- Non ! »

Voilà bien le genre de sujet que l'aîné n'avait eu aucune envie d'aborder, pourtant maintenant qu'ils y étaient il ne se sentait pas de continuer à se dissimuler.

« Tu me plais Sherlock, c'est un fait. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que l'un comme l'autre pourrait tirer quoi que ce soit de bon à répondre à cette attirance. Alors on va en rester là.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Ce dont je doute.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Sherlock, s'offusqua l'aîné, décontenancé de le voir prendre cela tellement à la légère malgré la gravité de la situation. Ecoute, laissons tomber, ok ?

- Comme tu veux » grogna Holmes en baissant les épaules.

Greg hocha la tête. C'était mieux ainsi. Il était adulte après tout et, à l'inverse du cadet, suffisamment expérimenté pour être capable de gérer tout ça. Il lui fallait simplement du temps. Cela avait fonctionné la dernière fois. De toute façon il n'aimait pas Sherlock, celui-ci était bien trop arrogeant, insupportable et peu enclin à une relation sociale classique. Non il n'était pas amoureux, seulement attiré physiquement. Une sorte de pulsion, rien d'autre. Une pulsion qui gâcherait tout s'il y succombait.

Préférant se changer les idées, l'inspecteur orienta la conversation vers un tout autre sujet, commentant ainsi les rues calmes qu'ils traversaient. Conversation qui vira très vite au monologue, Sherlock semblant bien peu intéressé par ce qui les entourait. C'est finalement en silence que les deux hommes regagnèrent leur chambre. Tandis que Lestrade profitait de la salle de bain, le cadet s'énerva un moment en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun équipement wifi. Et c'est finalement sans plus d'encombre qu'ils finirent au lit, maintenant une distance respectable entre eux.

Immédiatement tout le bénéfice qu'avait apporté sa douche à Greg, délassant ses muscles et calmant son cœur qui n'avait de cesse de s'emballer, s'envola. Il était ravi que l'obscurité puisse au moins dissimuler son trouble à son ami, mais lui se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Avoir un Sherlock à peine vêtu allongé si près de lui était tellement tentant. Savoir de surcroît que ce même Sherlock ne semblait guère contre l'idée qu'il ne se passe quelque chose rendait la situation plus excitante encore. Résister, garder la tête froide, ressemblait à une épreuve de force pour le policier, qui s'était promis d'agir avec sa tête pour n'avoir surtout rien à regretter après ce séjour. Il retint sa respiration en sentant le brun bouger prés de lui, comme si ce geste pouvait bien changer quelque chose, comme si le cadet aurait pu oublier sa présence. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple. Si seulement il pouvait prendre cela à la légère lui aussi plutôt que se torturer à ce point.

Et tout à coup, sans le moindre avertissement, alors même qu'il en était à réenvisager l'idée de passer la nuit dans sa voiture immobilisée, Lestrade sentit une main se poser sur son torse.

« Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien tandis que ses doigts amorçaient une caresse à travers l'étoffe du tee-shirt. Un bref instant l'aîné envisagea de faire cesser cette torture en se saisissant brutalement de la main tentatrice pour la repousser vivement, mais lorsqu'un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres, il décida judicieusement d'envoyer sa raison se faire voir. Après tout ils étaient deux sur ce coup-là, si Holmes estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, alors qui était-il pour jouer ainsi les rabat-joies ?

Il se laissa faire un moment sans bouger avant de se tourner sur le côté, faisant face à son compagnon, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui. Il ne pouvait voir que le contour de son visage et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas lire la lueur de satisfaction qu'il savait se trouver dans les prunelles de Sherlock. Il se joignit aux caresses, satisfait d'entendre la respiration du gamin s'accélérer. Son propre cœur battait désormais la chamade, cognant si fort qu'il s'étonnait ne pas l'entendre raisonner dans le silence de la pièce. Se collant tout à fait à lui, nouant ses jambes aux siennes, Greg posa ses lèvres sur celles du cadet, savourant les sensations qui montaient en lui. Ce baiser il en avait tellement rêvé des années plus tôt, au tout début de leur collaboration, lorsque Holmes, alors toxico, était plus insupportable que jamais. Cette période atypique et unique, avant que John n'apparaisse dans la vie de Sherlock, le rendant peu à peu tellement plus humain, avant que Greg ne prenne conscience de l'absurdité, voir même du danger, de ses sentiments. Et maintenant, sans qu'il ne voit rien venir, voilà où ils en étaient. Un baiser, des caresses, le plaisir… C'était trop bon. Ils marchaient sur la corde raide, c'était justement ce qui était aussi jouissif, cette sensation grisante que rien ne changerait jamais.

Malgré le plaisir éprouvé, ils prirent leur temps, savourant les baisers, se découvrant lentement au travers des caresses timides. Lestrade avait comprit avec soulagement au milieu de ces échanges qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour ce soir. C'était aussi bien, qu'ils avancent pas à pas, ainsi il y aurait peut-être moins de regrets ensuite. Pour l'instant pourtant il en profitait. Avoir Sherlock ainsi contre lui, à se laisser aller, avait quelque chose d'irréel, de magique presque. Flottait l'impression que tout risquait de s'arrêter brutalement et avec elle cette volonté d'en profiter autant que impossible. D'apprécier chacune des inspirations hachées, de chaque gémissement…

Puis Sherlock lui fit le plus inestimable des cadeaux en s'endormant finalement, blotti entre ses bras. Il semblait ainsi tellement vulnérable. Greg réalisa que ce devait être la première fois qu'il baissait sa garde et que cela soit justement pour lui l'empli d'une fierté qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir. Il en profita longtemps, regardant le cadet dormir, savourant de le voir aussi humain. Pour ce moment très précis, tout l'inconfort du voyage, toutes les humeurs de Sherlock, s'envolèrent. Ne restait plus que cette étreinte qui marquait l'apothéose de ces sept années d'une bien drôle de relation qui les avait unis.

Au matin, attablé à côté du détective devant un petit-déjeuner particulièrement copieux, Lestrade ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la marche à suivre après les évènements de la nuit. Il avait besoin d'en parler, pour savoir où tout cela allait les mener, s'il s'agissait d'un moment d'égarement sans suite ou si Sherlock désirait continuer… Pourtant, connaissant le cadet c'était le genre d'évènement qui demeurerait sous silence. Bref, le policier se sentait dans ses petits souliers, à plus forte raison que Holmes, depuis son réveil, avait repris son masque de froideur, ce masque qui maintenait d'office autrui à distance.

La propriétaire des lieux vint bavarder avec eux, buvant une tasse de thé en leur compagnie tout en vantant les mérites de son village. Ravie de cet intermède, Greg écouta attentivement avant de lancer un ou deux propositions sur la façon d'occuper la journée. En réponse, le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oui, le Sherlock distant était bel et bien de retour. Greg ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une surprise, ça n'en était pas moins frustrant pour autant. Et pour la première fois depuis la veille, il regrettait de s'être laissé aller. Même s'il avait tenté de garder la tête froide tout du long, une part de lui avait eu la naïveté de penser qu'il parviendrait à faire craquer le jeune homme, à le faire devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne serait jamais. Il avait été absurde de l'espérer. Pour cela il s'en voulait. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se plongea dans les prunelles froides de son ami, il sut qu'il était pris au piège. Quoi qu'attende Sherlock de lui, quoi qu'il lui demande, il accepterait tout. Une relation suivie, quelques coups vite faits ou l'abstinence la plus absolue, peu importe, Greg s'y plierait. A bien y réfléchir c'était d'ailleurs ce qui se passait déjà depuis sept ans. Cette collaboration professionnelle, cette amitié bancale, il avait tant misé dessus que cela lui avait coûté jusqu'à son mariage. Sa vie privée était réduite à néant depuis si longtemps, comme pour marque cette pseudo fidélité à Sherlock. Sherlock qui l'avait pris dans ses filets voilà une éternité, il s'en rendait enfin compte. Cela l'effrayait bien sûr, mais d'une certaine manière il se sentait rassuré quant à cet éclairage nouveau sur son existence, comme si tout prenait enfin son sens.

Fort de cette révélation, il esquissa un sourire auquel Sherlock, l'espace d'une infime seconde, répondit. Ce détail fit chaud au cœur du policier. Sherlock qui souriait, à lui tout particulièrement, était quelque chose d'assez rare pour être noté, et surtout savouré. Lestrade décida alors qu'il se devait de profiter de ce séjour inopiné à la campagne, un moment exceptionnel dans leur relation avant un retour dans la réalité londonienne qui serait forcément décevante au regard de leur lien présent.

« Sherlock, tu as une préférence pour occuper notre journée ? s'enquit-il.

- Rentrer à Londres, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et quelque chose de réalisable plutôt ? soupira Greg en secouant la tête.

- Alors aucune préférence. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire ici. »

Prévisible, songea l'aîné. Frustrant mais tellement prévisible. Il avisa alors les autres clients qui partageaient leur table, trois couples, et eut une idée qui aurait le mérite de les occuper quelques instants.

« Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur eux ? » demanda-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

Les démonstrations parfois féroces des talents d'observation et de déductions du cadet mettaient souvent Lestrade mal à l'aise, mais ce matin il voulait surtout qu'il se sente bien. Pourtant la phase d'observation fut nettement plus courte que prévu, Sherlock ne jetant à chaque couple qu'un bref regard ennuyé, et Greg comprit qu'il savait déjà depuis un moment tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce gens.

« Celle-ci trompe son mari avec son patron, dit-il à voix basse – Lestrade lui en fut reconnaissant – en désignant la femme la plus proche. Elle a l'intention de demander le divorce dès leur retour chez eux. Ces deux là ne sont pas mariés, du moins pas ensemble, et l'épouse trompée sait ce qu'il se passe. Quant à la dernière, elle est enceinte et cherche comment l'annoncer sans effrayer son amant. Passionnant, tu as raison. Et ça ne m'a pas pris plus de… trente secondes. Et maintenant ? »

Lestrade eut un petit rire dépité, mais se sentait un peu plus détendu après cette scène tellement holmésienne. Si détendu qu'il décida d'aborder le sujet qu'il avait jugé tabou jusque-là.

« On pourrait peut-être parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit », dit-il en tentant de paraître plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Une nouvelle fois il en fut pour argent d'avoir cru qu'il parviendrait au moins un instant à couper le sifflet à Holmes. Celui-ci lui lança un regard amusé avant de hausser les épaules.

« Pas grand chose à dire. Tu en avais envie, je n'étais pas contre…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dans ces moments-là je ne pense pas, c'est reposant, sans en abuser évidemment. Je le fais parfois avec John alors je me suis dit qu'avec toi cela aurait le même effet.

- Minute ! Toi et John ? Il passe son temps à répéter que vous n'êtes pas ensemble pourtant.

- On couche ensemble parfois, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on soit ensemble. »

Tellement logique. En tout cas dans l'esprit particulier du petit génie. Avisant que cette fois on avait suivit leur conversation, Lestrade jeta un regard gêné à la voisine de table de Sherlock avant de piquer un fard.

« Toi et moi ne sommes pas davantage ensemble, reprit la cadet en baissant légèrement la voix.

- Pas plus que nous avons couché ensemble, rappela Greg sur le même ton.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt. John était pareil au début. A toujours se considérer comme hétéro il a eu le plus grand mal à franchir ce dernier pas. Et oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tu n'es pas spécialement hétéro, n'ayant jamais fréquenté qu'une seule femme, celle-là même que tu as eu la bêtise d'épouser. Ton problème est différent, et peut-être plus absurde finalement qu'un questionnement basique sur tes préférences sexuelles. Tu songes à notre collaboration professionnelle et notre différence d'âge… Je suis partant, tu l'es aussi, et tu devrais même être flatté de mon intérêt pour ta personne. »

Le cadet avait débité cela d'une seule traite, à la façon dont il livrait ses conclusions sur une scène de crime, avec un tel débit qu'il fallut un moment ensuite à Lestrade pour tout enregistrer. En résumé les informations essentielles étaient qu'apparemment il y aurait bien passage à l'acte – point sur lequel Greg ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou plutôt s'inquiéter – et que jamais cette liaison ne pourrait être justement considérée comme une relation en bonne et due forme, détail qui n'avait en soit rien d'une surprise.

« Alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? s'enquit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si trivial qu'un bref instant l'inspecteur en eut le souffle coupé. Décidément il fallait une bonne dose de courage pour supporter l'arrogance du ce type. Et pour l'instant Lestrade estimait avoir sa dose. Il lui fallait une pause. Il se leva en remerciant leur hôtesse, qui jusque-là, installée en bout de table, bavardait avec l'un de couples présents, puis il annonça à Sherlock qu'il allait voir où en était la voiture. Occupation suffisamment inintéressante pour que le cadet ne propose pas de l'accompagner. Effectivement celui-ci décréta qu'il allait plutôt envoyer un mail à John, découvrir s'il avait digérer sa rancœur. Admirant comme souvent la patience sans borne du médecin, l'enviant même, Lestrade quitta la maison d'un pas lourd.

Comme prévu le garagiste confirma que le véhicule serait prêt le lendemain, moment où il aurait le temps de s'en occuper. Pas de mauvaise surprise de ce côté-là, dieu merci. Greg passa l'heure suivante à marcher, repérant un petit musée qui semblait intéressant, un salon de thé et même un petit cinéma quoi que ne proposant que deux films, et pas récents encore. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ainsi pourrait-il prétendre à distraire au moins un peu le cadet.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva, celui-ci était dans le salon et semblait passablement excité, occupé à fureter un peu partout.

« Sherlock…

- Inutile, l'interrompit-il. Ce que tu vas me proposer ne m'intéresse pas. Nous sommes à la campagne, or les gens ici sont plus ennuyeux encore que les Londoniens. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je viens de mettre la main sur quelque chose de prometteur.

- Hein ?

- La charmante propriétaire des lieux a tué son mari voilà quelques jours.

- Sherlock, je t'ai déjà dit qu'avancer pareilles accusations sans fondement ne se fait pas. Si elle t'entend…

- Sans importance puisque j'ai raison. Et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre à profit les heures suivantes pour le prouver, avec ton assistance si tu le désires. Non pas qu'elle me soit indispensable, mais tu sembles tellement tenir à ce que nous fassions quelque chose ensemble. Tant que tu comprends évidemment que je ne reviens pas pour autant sur mon refus de former un couple avec toi.

- Dommage, j'avais pris cette proposition pour une demande en mariage, railla l'aîné.

- Sarcasme ? L'air de la campagne semble te faire le plus grand bien. »

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Greg se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, regrettant tout à coup le Sherlock qui s'ennuyait. D'autant que fouiller dans la vie de cette sympathique femme ne lui disait rien du tout. Il essaya, quoi que n'ayant que peu d'espoir, d'orienter la conversation vers un tout autre sujet.

« Tu as contacté John ?

- Oui, miracle il y a bien un réseau internet dans les pièces communes. Je lui ai envoyé un message depuis ton compte mail pour lui raconter nos déboires.

- Mon compte mail ?

- Un mot de passe aussi simple ne pouvait être que la preuve que tu acceptes que je m'en serve. J'ai craint qu'il n'ouvre pas un message de ma part.

- Et tu t'es excusé ?

- Non, mais lui va le faire. Surtout quand il va commencer à culpabiliser de me savoir coincé ici seul avec toi. Il est si prévisible.

- Merci bien.

- Alors, concernant cette affaire…

- Sherlock, il n'y a pas d'affaire. Tu ne peux pas accuser quelqu'un comme ça d'avoir commis un meurtre sans la moindre preuve, simplement parce que tu t'ennuies.

- Tu m'interdis d'élucider un meurtre ? De mettre une tueuse hors d'état de nuire ? C'est de l'obstruction inspecteur.

- Sherlock…

- Si je me trompe, ce qui serait une première reconnais-le, et qu'elle n'a effectivement rien fait je ne ferais rien de mal à enquêter. Et tu pourrais te joindre à moi, ce serait plus intéressant que visiter le musée de la bougie. »

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots sur un ton tellement dédaigneux que Greg se demanda comment il avait pu croire un instant pouvoir le traîner dans un endroit pareil.

« Il y a aussi un ciné, plaida l'inspecteur en désespoir de cause.

- Je sais. Ecoute, si tu m'aides durant la journée à faire la lumière sur tout ceci, ce soir je t'accompagne à la séance nocturne d'Independence Day. »

Sherlock qui faisait ce genre de concession ? Voilà qui était nouveau. John devait avoir eu sur lui plus d'incidence que ne l'avait pensé Greg.

« Oui, John et moi fonctionnons beaucoup avec cet échange de bon procédés. »

Lestrade ne pouvant qu'encourager cette tendance mise en place par le bon docteur, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'accepter ce marché.

« Parfait. J'imagine qu'avant tout chose je dois prendre le temps de te mettre au courant de ce que j'ai découvert.

- Ce serait utile en effet », confirma le policier avec un sourire amusé.

Le détective se laissa tomber dans le canapé près de lui en soupirant et à le voir faire ainsi Greg regretta qu'ils ne remontent pas plutôt dans leur chambre pour reprendre là où ils en étaient restés durant la nuit. Il se força pourtant à se reprendre en secouant la tête lorsque Sherlock commença ses explications.

« Juste après votre départ la fille de la propriétaire est arrivée. Les deux femmes ont bavardé un moment de sujets dénués du moindre intérêt. Les gens s'intéressent vraiment à ce bébé royal ?

- Certains oui, souffla Greg, réalisant que c'était le genre de sujets qui fascinait justement son ex femme.

- Absurde ! Certains ont parié sur son sexe avant sa naissance, tu le savais ? De toute façon c'était soit l'un soit l'autre…

- On pourrait peut-être avancer, non ? grogna le policier, qui craignait que ces complaintes n'en finissent pas.

- Oui. Donc ensuite la fille a demandé à voir son père. Ce à quoi Mrs. Dench a répondu qu'il était parti pêché pendant quelques jours.

- Et ? Le temps est idéal pour du camping.

- Mais enfin tu n'as donc pas vu ? Tu es pourtant passé devant plus souvent que moi avec ta sortie de tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?

- Le matériel de pêche dans l'entrée ! Comment un homme parti pêcher laisserait son équipement chez lui ?

- Il a peut-être une autre canne, argua Greg, qui n'avait effectivement pas noté ce détail.

- Je t'en prie ! Il s'agit d'une canne à pêche de professionnel. Quelqu'un la possédant n'en a certainement pas deux de cette qualité et n'en utiliserait pas une autre.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Eh bien… oui. Pourquoi aurait-elle menti si elle n'avait rien à cacher ?

- Il y a peut-être une autre explication. Elle s'est engueulée avec lui, il est parti et elle ne veut pas le dire à leur fille… Ou autre chose. Je ne sais pas moi.

- Où serait-il allé passer la nuit ? Il n'y a pas d'hôtel.

- Chez des amis. Sherlock il y a un bon millier d'explications autre que le meurtre à ce mensonge.

- Pourtant elle semble proche de sa fille. Je doute qu'elle lui ait menti pour quelque chose de futile.

- Tu ne la connais pas.

- Bon, tu veux m'aider ou non ?

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ne serait-ce que pour t'éviter un incident avec elle quand tu iras l'accuser avec ton tact habituel.

- Si je ne vais pas lui parler avant ton retour.

- Mon retour ?

- Il faudrait aller voir avec les policiers du coin si elle a des antécédents judiciaires. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse nous servir. Ils seront certainement mieux disposés à parler avec l'un des leurs. »

Surtout si l'autre option était un blanc-bec arrogeant, songea Greg en quittant son fauteuil.

« Très bien, j'y vais. J'ai mon portable sur moi alors appelle avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu insistes…

- On peut se retrouver à midi au restaurant du bout de la rue pour confronter nos trouvailles.

- Je ne mange pas pendant une enquête.

- Eh bien moi je mange.

- Très bien, j'y serai », marmonna le jeune homme de bien mauvaise grâce.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite et fin de cette petite fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Sortir ces deux-là de Londres était décidément bien plaisant. Néanmoins je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de cette seconde partie, sans doute parce que je n'y ménage pas Lestrade. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu et pour vos adorables commentaires :) Vous êtes des amours. Quant à ce couple qui est loin de faire l'unanimité malheureusement, je ne perds pas espoir de vous y convertir XD

ooOoo

Lorsque midi sonna le policier était déjà attablé devant une pinte qu'il avait pris la liberté de commander sachant que Sherlock ne buvait pas. La matinée n'avait guère été satisfaisante, même s'il avait été parfaitement accueilli par ses collègues sur place. Trouver un prétexte à ses recherches sans éveiller les soupçons n'avait pas été évidement, mais il ne pensait pas être passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. De toute façon, bien que Sherlock l'ait souvent habitué à l'épater, il continuait à douter de ses explications. Et puis la coïncidence était grosse, il s'ennuyait et un meurtre lui tombait tout cuit dans les pattes… Mouais… Greg voyait dans cette pseudo enquête rien d'autre qu'un caprice de la part d'un gosse gâté.

Sherlock le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air tout à fait satisfait.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » s'enquit le policier.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai fouillé le bureau et la chambre de Mrs. Dench.

- Et ?

- J'espérais trouver trace d'une assurance vie au nom du mari, mais rien ne l'indique. D'après leurs comptes ils ont des revenus modestes entre la retraite de monsieur et ce que leur rapporte la location des chambres.

- Pas de mobile donc, remarqua Lestrade en faisant signe à la serveuse. Avec sa retraite il lui ramène plus d'argent vivant que mort.

- Pas de mobile évident. Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Rien de particulier. Aucun précédent de violences domestiques. Ils semblent former un couple tout à fait dans la norme, si ce n'est que lui a eu quelques aventures extraconjugales par le passé.

- Nous avons donc un mobile. »

L'employée, une jolie brune d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, arriva à hauteur de leur table, saluant Sherlock avant de le dévorer du regard, détail qui amusa grandement l'inspecteur.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Je ne mange pas. »

Greg se garda bien de rappeler qu'il n'avait que grignoter au petit-déjeuner. Guère étonnant, John lui avait déjà parlé de cette tendance chez le détective, il ne trouvait pas cela très sain pour autant.

« Deux plats du jour, commanda-t-il ignorant le regard noir que lui lança son ami. Ça te fera le plus grand bien de te remplumer un peu. Et le chef de la police locale m'a chanté les louanges de la cuisine ici.

- J'ai mieux à faire, grogna le logicien tandis que la serveuse repartait.

- Tu es de toute façon coincé ici avec moi, tu ne perdras pas de temps à manger. J'imagine que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mais tu sembles plaire à notre serveuse.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Cette nuit tu as dû comprendre que je portais un intérêt tout relatif aux femmes.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je m'en doutais. C'est pourtant tout de même flatteur de provoquer ce genre de réactions.

- Si c'est pour faire des remarques aussi absurdes que John, tu peux aussi bien aller visiter ce musée de la bougie. Je m'en sortirais certainement mieux seul.

- C'est bon Sherlock. Où en étions-nous ?

- Le mobile, grogna le cadet. Tu parlais d'infidélités.

- Qui remontent au moins à dix ans et que sa femme a pardonnées. Je doute qu'elle ait finalement décidé de se venger après tout ce temps.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a des précédents. Mais laissons cela de côté, j'ai mieux.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Lestrade. Mieux que ton intime conviction ?

- Mrs. Dench s'est fait livrer un congélateur.

- N'en dit pas plus, je file l'arrêter ! » s'amusa Greg.

D'accord, c'était une réaction puérile, mais après avoir été si souvent humilié par le passé par le jeune homme, il y avait un côté jouissif à cela.

« Et elle a jeté pas mal de produits surgelés qui avaient dégelé, continuait Holmes que rien ne semblait déstabiliser.

- Ce qui rejoint la thèse de congélateur en panne.

- Alors pourquoi les livreurs n'ont pas emporté l'ancien ? C'est ce qui se fait, non ? »

Cette fois, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Greg ne sut que répondre. Il réfléchit donc un moment sous le regard acéré du détective.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'elle a tué son mari avant de le cacher dans son congélateur ?

- Eh bien oui. Ainsi le corps ne risque pas d'être découvert, elle continue à percevoir sa retraite.

- Mais que vont penser leurs proches de cette disparition ?

- Avec ce passé d'infidélités j'imagine que personne ne sera surpris si elle annonce qu'il l'a quittée.

- Tout ça me paraît un peu gros, soupira Lestrade. Et puis tu imagines la coïncidence ? Tu passes deux jours dans un village sans histoire, à craindre de t'ennuyer et comme par hasard au même moment cette femme tue son mari.

- Pur hasard. Et puis combien de meurtres restent impunis à travers tout le pays ? Il fallait bien que je tombe une fois sur l'un d'eux.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On fouille son congélateur ?

- C'est le mieux à faire. Sans ce corps nous n'avons rien de tangible. Si même toi tu n'es pas convaincu aucune cours ne voudra la poursuivre. »

Lestrade en était réellement à considérer l'alternative de la fouille quoi qu'illégale au moment où la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs assiettes. Le policier la remercia avant de commander un verre de thé glacé pour Sherlock puis fixa son regard sur celui-ci.

« Mange, dit-il. Tu as résolu l'affaire, rien ne s'y oppose donc. »

Voyant qu'il ne provoquait aucune réaction, il joua sa dernière carte.

« Echange de bons procédés, hein ? Alors on ira faire un tour dans le cellier de cette femme, violant du même coup un nombre hallucinant de lois, à la condition que tu manges. »

Si Sherlock lui lança bien un regard blasé, il se saisit tout de même de sa fourchette. Le regardant faire, Greg se garda bien de faire état de sa joie à cette petite victoire.

Comme prévu, moins d'une heure plus tard il fut confirmé, après un crochetage en règle de la porte du cellier, que Sherlock, comme à son habitude, avait eu raison. Feu Mr. Dench reposait bien dans le congélateur de la maison. Choqué que leur si douce et agréable hôtesse ait pu commettre un tel acte, Lestrade était surtout impressionné que le détective ait eu autant de flair à partir de si peu d'indices. A ce point cela frisait la sorcellerie. Et que les meurtres semblent le poursuivre avec autant d'assiduité avait un côté effrayant.

Tandis que le policier s'interrogeait sur la meilleure façon de prévenir la police, Holmes eut une idée qu'il qualifia lui-même de génie là où Greg n'y vit qu'une preuve de plus de l'inconséquence chronique de son ami. Qu'un policier fouille sans le moindre mandat un endroit où il n'avait pas à être risquait de compromettre le procès à venir s'ils avaient affaire à un avocat retord. Pour Sherlock c'était un détail stupide mais, ne voulant aucunement faciliter sa défense à Mrs. Dench, il se fit un devoir de contourner le problème là où Lestrade pensaient qu'ils étaient coincés. Sans rien dire à l'inspecteur qui était contre son plan, il avisa le garçon d'une famille qui venait d'arriver pour profiter de l'une des chambres fraîchement libérée. Lui donnant dix livres, il dit au gamin de se rendre en douce dans le cellier, arguant que Mrs. Dench y gardait des glaces. Du haut de ses sept ans et son billet fièrement en poche, l'enfant fila sans demander son reste.

Rien que de très prévisible pour la suite. Le cri épouvanté du garçonnet alerta toute la maisonnée et tous les clients purent découvrir le contenu pour le moins original du fameux congélateur. Mrs. Dench à peine menottée, Lestrade passa le savon du siècle à Sherlock pour avoir exposé le pauvre enfant à un tel traumatisme. Savon qui, s'il soulagea effectivement le policer, sembla laisser de marbre le petit génie. Il avait contribué à faire arrêter une meurtrière, le reste n'était que détails sans importance.

Après avoir assisté à l'interrogatoire en tant que simple témoin, Lestrade retourna dans leur chambre avec un journal derrière lequel, bien assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, il se dissimula pour le reste de l'après-midi, ignorant jusqu'à la présence du jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du dîner, après avoir appris et rapporter à un Greg toujours muet que la fille des Dench, quoi que passablement choquée par les récents évènements, entendait s'occuper de la maison et des clients, comme son père l'aurait souhaité selon elle, que Sherlock comprit enfin que peut-être il était allé un peu trop. Il fit des excuses quoi que du bout des lèvres, comme John le lui avait appris. Greg doutait de la sincérité de tels propos, mais, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait avoir mieux, il prit sur lui de les accepter.

Les autres clients ayant fui après la sordide découverte et la maison ne tournant guère rond dans de telles circonstances, les deux hommes retournèrent au restaurant pour le dîner, où cette fois Sherlock mangea avec meilleure volonté qu'à midi. Comme promis, ils se rendirent ensuite au cinéma, où le jeune homme insista pour qu'ils s'installent au fond de la salle pourtant quasiment déserte. Greg comprit le pourquoi d'une pareille exigence une demi-heure après le début du film lorsque la main de son compagnon se posa sur lui. Le reste de la séance fut une véritable torture pour le policier. Les doigts coquins ne le quittèrent à aucun moment, jouant à l'exciter, caressant régulièrement son entrejambe, glissant sous sa chemise… Inventif le Sherlock, qui décidément semblait bien s'amuser. Lestrade demanda bien quelques explications à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée, mais n'en obtint évidemment pas. Pire, une fois au lit, Sherlock joua les effarouchés en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre de l'attitude particulière de son ami.

« Quoi ? Tu as passé la soirée à m'allumer et maintenant tu ne comprends pas que je puisse être excité ? s'enquit Greg après que l'autre homme lui ait fait part de son intention de dormir.

- Et tes bonnes résolutions Lestrade ? Hier tu laissais entendre qu'une telle relation entre nous aurait trop de conséquences néfastes. »

L'aîné soupira profondément pour gérer autant sa frustration que son désir de frapper.

« Alors ta démonstration de ce soir c'était juste pour me torturer ?

- Vois cela comme une expérience. Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu me laisserais aller. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris par ton sang-froid. Quand j'ai fait la même chose à John il a quitté la salle au beau milieu du film. »

Ah, ah, voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner si facilement à cette séance nocturne, songea Greg avec déception. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était le sujet involontaire d'une expérience aussi inutile qu'inhumaine. Et il se faisait avoir comme un bleu à chaque fois.

« Sherlock, tu es… un sale gosse pourri gâté, grogna-t-il en s'écartant de lui pour se blottir à l'autre bout du matelas. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'autrui de cette façon ! A notre retour rappelle-moi de remettre une médaille à John. Putain, comment il fait pour te supporter ? Pour ma part je suis à deux doigts d'aller prendre une arme…

- Ironiquement, si tu mettais ta menace à exécution tu aurais des chances de t'en tirer puisque je ne serais plus là pour te faire arrêter.

- Raison de plus qui fait que je me demande pourquoi je ne passe pas à l'acte.

- C'est parce que tu es un homme trop bien pour ça. C'est plutôt moi qui serais capable d'un tel acte selon les dires de tes hommes. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, le policier n'émit qu'un grognement débité. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, autant donc en rester là. Ce que Sherlock pour sa part n'avait pas l'intention de mettre en pratique.

« Tout ça ne change en rien ce que je t'avais dit ce matin. Je ne suis pas contre du sexe avec toi. De retour à Londres je pourrais venir chez toi de temps en temps.

- On verra, grogna Greg, songeant combien une telle relation avec un homme si imprévisible pourrait bien lui compliquer la vie. Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il se tourne sur le côté et ferma les yeux, désireux de trouver rapidement le sommeil.

La nuit portant conseil paraît-il, mais Greg ne dormit pas longtemps et ne se sentait pas plus serein au matin. Toute cette histoire avec Sherlock avait été absurde, il était content que tout soit finalement revenu à la normale, comme si les actes des deux derniers jours n'avaient jamais eu lieu. C'était aussi bien. Néanmoins il avait sa fierté et n'avait aucune intention de faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. C'est ainsi qu'ils se levèrent dans le plus parfait des silences et Sherlock se rendit dans la salle de bain tandis que le policier rangeait ses quelques effets dans sa valise. Aux dernières nouvelles sa voiture serait prête en fin de matinée. Il était heureux de rentrer à Londres, de reprendre sa vie et surtout de rendre Sherlock aux bons soins de Watson. Ces deux jours avaient été un véritable fiasco. Il se sentait terriblement déçu. Pire, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir à nouveau fréquenter Holmes à l'avenir. Il avait été humilié et en voulait au cadet pour cela.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot les deux hommes échangèrent leur place. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, Greg se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux. Il parvint même à relativiser concernant les récents évènements. Le détective était un original peu au fait des conventions sociales, ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours n'avait donc pas l'importance pour lui qu'elle en avait pour le commun des mortels. Greg devait faire de même.

Il finissait de se raser, luttant pour ne pas prêter attention à son regard triste, et avec lui admettre que tout cela le touchait tout de même, lorsque Sherlock entra dans la pièce. Se souvenant qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette lui ceignant la taille, il lui intima l'ordre de sortir. Supplique que le cadet ignora superbement, se rapprochant plutôt davantage de son interlocuteur.

« Lestrade, tu m'as déçu. »

L'interpellé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas une première et à la vérité il s'en fichait. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir de quoi il retournait. Détail qui évidemment de perturba pas un instant le détective.

« Je pensais que tu ferais un effort pour me faire changer d'avis. Même John s'est battu dans cette situation.

- Bon sang, mais de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit finalement le policier.

- Au cinéma je t'ai chauffé avant de te repousser une fois au lit. C'était une tactique pour voir combien de temps il te faudrait avant de me faire changer d'avis. Une façon de tester ton degré de motivation.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Une tactique ? Mais tu me prends pour un con ? On ne manipule pas les gens comme ça !

- Pourtant tu semblais motivé. Plus que John à l'époque. Peut-être parce que lui avait des petites-amies régulières, n'était pas frustré, là où toi tu fais ceinture depuis des mois…

- Sherlock ! La ferme ! Je ne suis pas ta putain de marionnette ! J'étais attiré par toi et tu m'as manipulé… Ne viens pas me faire croire maintenant que c'était une façon de te rassurer en vérifiant que tu me faisais vraiment de l'effet.

- Pourquoi, ça irait tellement à l'encontre de mon caractère froid et distant ?

- Eh bien… oui.

- Alors non, ce n'était pas pour ça. »

Que voilà un beau mensonge, songea Lestrade, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru par la présente fragilité du gamin. Il pensa pourtant judicieusement que c'était un détail qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et sans surprise c'est Greg qui baissa les yeux le premier.

« Bon, alors on fait quoi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Quand tu disais que tu étais attiré par moi…

- Eh bien ?

- Etais ?

- J'étais… et je suis encore.

- Bien », conclut le cadet en comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Il frôla les lèvres de l'aîné des siennes avant de se reculer légèrement, leur souffle se mêlant toujours.

« Voilà mes conditions, reprit Sherlock dans un murmure sans le quitter des yeux un instant. C'est comme avec John. Pas de sentiments, pas… d'amour – il avait prononcé ce terme avec une sorte de dégoût – juste du sexe quand l'un de nous en ressent le besoin, l'envie. Tu pourras poser la question à John, comme dans bien des domaines je suis tout particulièrement doué au lit, jamais tu n'auras à regretter ce petit arrangement. »

Greg faillit confirmer qu'il n'en doutait pas, mais dans l'espoir vain de contrôler encore un instant la situation il préféra faire dériver la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Si tu as déjà John, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi ? Tu es insatiable à ce point ? »

La théorie du génie vierge en prenait décidément un sacré coup ces jours-ci.

« Le sexe n'est qu'une forme de distraction, le corrigea Sherlock avec lassitude. Quand je m'ennuie j'aime me distraire. John a suffi pendant longtemps mais depuis peu il recommence à sortir avec des femmes. Toujours cet espoir vain de se marier, fonder une famille… Avec toi pas de risque de ce côté-là, tu as déjà testé et sais que c'est voué à l'échec.

- Alors toi et moi…

- On se fera du bien quand on en aura envie. Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est un grand sacrifice pour toi, tu as envie de moi depuis si longtemps. »

Greg cette fois ne répondit rien. N'était-ce pas justement l'exacte vérité ?

« Marché conclu ? » interrogea le détective avec impatience.

Du sexe et pas de sentiments ? Voilà qui ressemblait à un sacré piège, songea le policier. Baissant le regard vers les lèvres tentatrices si près de siennes, il comprit qu'il était en train de signer un pacte avec le diable. S'il disait oui il était perdu, définitivement. Mais s'il disait non… Absurde, le non n'avait jamais été une option. Sept années putain ! Sept années qu'il le désirait sans jamais être capable de le lui faire comprendre ! Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter. C'était ça ou crever de frustration.

Son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Lestrade se sentit incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête assuré. Et il fit bien, l'instant d'après les lèvres du brun avaient repris leur place sur les siennes. Incapable de faire dans la demi-mesure quelque soit le domaine, Sherlock mit tout son cœur dans ce baiser, envahissant la bouche accueillante de sa langue. Greg eut un gémissement tandis qu'il ouvrait la chemise hors de prix de quelques gestes empressés. Puisqu'il n'avait droit qu'au sexe, il entendait bien en profiter. Il poussa son compagnon contre le lavabo de faïence tandis que Sherlock lui retirait sa serviette. Si le cadet était du genre à tout contrôler habituellement, cette fois il se lassait faire et Lestrade fut surpris qu'il se montre si peu farouche, se laissant posséder, y mettant même du sien pour que l'un et l'autre y prennent tout son plaisir. Mieux que son propre orgasme, c'est bien le cri que poussa Holmes lorsqu'il jouit lui-même qui combla tout à fait le policier. Celui-ci avait peut-être bien vendu son âme au diable, mais tant qu'il pourrait continuer à entendre ce cri, alors nom de dieu faire l'amour à Sherlock Holmes était plus important que quelques sentiments tellement compliqués.

**THE END.**


End file.
